


Saying Goodbye

by Midnight_Kat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Kat/pseuds/Midnight_Kat
Summary: During what seemed to be a normal evening for the Sanders family, the loveable father, Patton, disappears. As the remaining three, Logan Sanders, his son Virgil Sanders, and his boyfriend, Roman Prince, try to figure out where their beloved member has gone, Patton is stuck in the dark with a very unpleasant companion. Will their father be saved, or will they all have to learn how to deal with saying goodbye to a loved one?





	Saying Goodbye

Dee holds his weapon in his hand, spinning it around playfully. His smile is bone-chilling and his laugh is even worse. But at least he is distracted, so I can try and get the stupid chains off. The ones on my ankles and wrists are so tight, I can barely feel past them. And the one on my neck makes each breath a blessing. If I cannot get these off, I will be done sooner than I thought.  
I try to level my neck with my hands in an attempt to unchain it. But the effort backfires, choking me even more and catching Dee’s attention. I force myself back up in terror, locking eyes with the man I had onced loved. His smirk was the most frightening thing I have seen in awhile, and he slowly walks over to me.  
Putting his finger under my chin, he starts hissing.  
“Isssssss my pet trying to essscape?” He says, his forked tongue barely touching the tip of my nose. I shake and look away, trying not to give him the power over me.  
“Whatever you have planned, Dee, it won’t work.” I say confidently, forcing myself to look back into his yellow eyes. I shiver once more from the loving gaze he is holding. “Dee, I am married. Me and you cannot happen.”  
Dee laughs once more, holding the gun up to my neck. I hold my breath in fear, closing my eyes. I can feel the guns cold tips pushing deeper into my skin. I wait for the trigger to pull, for the sound of the gun, the feeling of the bullet, but it never comes. Instead I feel Dee pull back, sending a flood of relief to consume me.  
“Oh, my dear Patton, I would never hurt you.” He says, turn away and adjusting his glove. He sticks the gun in his belt, locking it in place. “But there are others that I would gladly see dead.” He hisses, snapping his fingers. He is gone, and I am alone. He is going to hurt Logan and Virgil, I know it. I have to escape, I have to escape, I HAVE TO ESCAPE!

•~•~•~•~•~•Logan’s POV•~•~•~•~•~•

He wasn’t in his room, which was very surprising. His door was unlocked and his lights were on, but Patton was not there.  
Now we are all in the living room, stressed and worried.  
Virgil and Roman are sitting on the couch together, and I am pacing back and forth in worry. Virgil is still holding onto Roman tightly, trying to take in what is happening and calming down the best he can. Roman is trying to provide as much comfort to my son as he can, but he, too, is a worried mess. They both look terrible and scared, and I can’t stand it.  
We need more data, that’s all. Just a little more information to finally gras where Patton went. Or maybe we have enough, but aren’t looking hard enough. Maybe it is right here before our noses, and we are all just too blind to see it.  
“Roman, you said that the last time you saw Patton was in the kitchen making you and Virgil dinner, correct?” I saw, facing the prince-like man. He nods slowly.  
“Patton put the pizzain at 5:47, then left to talk to Virgil.” He responds. I note the information in my head, trying to remember every tiny detail. 5:47, almost an hour and a half before patton went missing.  
“And Virge, the last time you saw him was when he was in your room looking through your childhood photos, right?” I ask my son, who gives a slight nod back.  
“He walked out of my room at 6:51, saying he was going to talk to you.” He replied quietly. My heart breaks when I look at my torn down son, all sad and heartbroken. 6:51 I place in my head, letting out a deep sigh.  
“And he never made it.” I croak out, stopping in the middle of the room to process everything. He wouldn’t have left without telling me. Patton’s not like that, I know. But he couldn’t have disappeared into thin air, it’s not possible. It can’t be possible.  
Unless  
“Patton was taken against his own will.” I state, quickly turn to face the terrified couple. They give me confused looks, tilting their heads slightly. I explain as quickly as I can.  
“Patton has been gone for almost half an hour, correct? He never leaves the house without telling me or you, Virgil.” I say, making direct eye contact with the boy in Roman’s arms. “There is no way Patton would have disappeared into thin air alone, and the one person I know, we know, that is the one person I and certain Patton would never leave with.”  
I see Virgil closes his eyes tightly, moving closer into Roman’s grasp. His boyfriend tightens his grip around my son protectively. They understand.  
“Dee…” Roman says. He may not be related to any of us, but him and Virgil have been together long enough for him to know all of our enemies and friends. He knows Dee, and he knows he would do this.  
“You called?” A sly voice sounds behind me. Roman quickly stands up in front of Virgil like a shield, and I get the message. I turn around, anger displayed on my face, and see the half human top-hatted man standing right there. I look down at his gloves.  
Blood.  
“What have you done with Patton, you snake.” I say as intimidatingly as I can be. Dee lets out an ugly laugh, one lasting about 30 seconds.  
“Oh sweety, I can assure you your sweet, dear husband is safe and sound.” His left eye flashes yellow for a second.  
Lie.  
“Explain the blood, then.” I reply shakily, gesturing down to his gloves. He pulls his hand up, examining it. He looks back up at me with a smirk.  
“Can’t someone have a little fun?” He asks.  
I scowl, lunging forward in anger. I hear fingers snap, and instead of colliding with the snake I keep moving forward and almost hit the T.V. He disappeared again, but not alone. After a few seconds of silence, I here Roman.  
“No.” He whispers in disbelief and fear. I turned quickly, knowing what to expect but not ready to face it.  
My assumption was correct.  
Dee took my son.  
Dee took Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is going to be a short story for I need time to complete the next chapter of A Two-Sided Story. For anyone who has read that, I AM SORRY FOR NOT MAKING A NEW CHAPTER IN FOREVER! I honestly forgot about the story for a bit due to random life things, and once I remembered I had to find out where I wanted to story to go. Again. Trust me I am working on it! Until next time, Peace!


End file.
